


Options

by virtuemoirlike (katya_kool)



Series: there are no happy endings 'verse [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_kool/pseuds/virtuemoirlike
Summary: Faced with the inevitable, where will Scott and Tessa go from here?





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> hey. I don't know if anyone still cares about this 'verse, but I thought I could try to give it a conclusion. I've been working on other stuff too, but I hope this is what people wanted. if you're new here, make sure to check out the previous works, it'll be a good premise for this. enjoy.

Option One- They hesitate

Nothing comes of it.

Of course, they’re friends at first.

Simple _how are yous, how’s your family_.

(Even they both know how the other one’s family is).

But then eventually that hurts too much, and they become acquaintances.

They can’t ignore each other completely, there’s too much background, but neither of them can handle just being friends.

There’s too much shared history, so much potential that is just out of their reach.

Neither is willing to make the jump.

They would either land on the other side of the cliff, or be paralyzed, lying there at the bottom.

So, neither of them jumps.

They’re both brave people, but regarding the other, they’re scared silly.

Funny how that works.

 

_There are no happy endings._

Eventually, they find other people.

Tessa meets a man in a business meeting in Montreal, and they hit it off right away.

(She met a hockey player once, but that was too close, so she didn’t pursue it. Too close.)

She doesn’t question it, just goes with it.

It’s so easy.

Its easy to fall in love with him, and to be happy in the relationship.

There’s bumps, there always is, but it’s still simple.

It’s not a passionate, all-consuming love, but that love is what children imagine, not adults.

There’s consistency, and dependency, and she knows this is the best she’s going to get.

So, when he proposes to her, right in front of their families at a spring party, she says yes.

Of course, she does.

_Why wouldn’t she?_

He asked.

That’s more than Scott ever did

 

_There are no happy endings._

Scott meets a girl at a hockey game, and she’s bright and sunny and lovely.

(He met a dancer once, who was in a ballet, but he didn’t call her. That was too close.)

She’s smart and incredible, and dating her is easy.

It’s so easy.

Falling in love with her is good.

Summer turns into fall, and fall into winter, and then they’re still in a relationship years later. He realizes that he could spend the rest of his life with her.

So, he proposes on one of their anniversaries, and she says yes.

He thinks she might be annoyed that it took this long, but he did it and then they’re married.

He doesn’t think of her immediately when he wakes up, and he could imagine life without her, but _why should he try?_

He’s happy, she’s happy.

It’s not a toxic relationship by any means. He knows what that’s like.

His mom gives him a big hug when he tells her of their engagement, but her eyes seem a little sad.

He knows she’s thinking about Tessa.

But he can’t think about Tessa, he can’t, so he pretends he doesn’t see it and ignore it.

He’s happy.

That’s what he tells himself.

 

_There are no happy endings._

When their children ask about the other, and point at the picture, or watch the video, they feel a little bit of pain creep into their heart.

They could have tried, and then this would have been avoided.

They would have known the other part of them.

But they didn’t.

So, they explain, how once upon a time they were ice dancers, and that was their partner.

And when they ask if they miss them, they stare out the window, searching for the missing part of their soul.

_Everyday._

Option 2-They crash

They get together. It’s great and lovely, and they are surprised they waited this long. It’s everything they thought it would be, and more.

It’s all going to turn out fine.

But then it doesn’t.

It’s not right away, but eventually, at some point in time, it turns into;

 _“I can’t do this anymore.”_ They turn and face the other one, and they’re crying. They didn’t want to believe it would be like this.

“ _Why?”_

_“Why? Why? Because this isn’t right. Love is supposed to be easy, and all-encompassing but this isn’t. We gave it our best shot (Tessa/Scott), but I can’t do this anymore”_

_“So, you’re just giving up? (Tessa/Scott), I love you.”_

_“I love you too. I love you so much. But this isn’t right.”_ Silent tears are streaming down their face, and this is the worse thing they have ever experienced.

_“What did I do? What can I fix?”_

_If only, if only._

_“There isn’t something to fix. This isn’t a bad lift, or an off twizzle. This is us, and I can’t do this anymore.”_

_Too much, too much._

_There are no happy endings._

Then it’s silence.

There’s no more fighting, no more angry words, or forlorn stares.

It doesn’t matter who ends it.

Because they end it.

That’s the important thing.

But now there’s a chasm between them, of everything they did and everything they said.

They know how their relationship was, and how they can’t go back.

They remember the sex, the new dimension to their intimacy, and how good it was and how bad it was.

It’s like being exposed to your favorite food for the first time, and you get a bite, and then you can’t have it anymore.

But it’s sitting right in front of your face.

It’s killing you softly.

But you still crave it, because you love it.

They will be the death of one another.

 

_There are no happy endings._

 

They aren’t friends.

You can’t be friends with people that you fall in love with.

That’s too hard.

They gave it their all and it didn’t work out.

They tried.

At least they _tried._

It’s a cold comfort, but it’s _something_.

But there’s always reminders of their relationship, and that hurts. They’re both bleeding, constant and softly, not quite enough to kill.

It’s chronic pain.

Always present.

It feels like it hurts more that they tried then if they hadn’t.

Because now their history has a new dimension.

The _remember when we tried, we made a go at it, and it backfired in our face?_

_Everyone thought we would make it, and then we didn’t?_

And that’s hard.

Eventually, they stop skating together. Tours are heartbreaking, a constant reminder of what they used to be.

The pain fades a little, with time, but it will never be the same.

How could it?

 

_There are no happy endings._

 

Option Three- The one they never dared to consider

They love.

It’s the ending they never thought they would get, but somehow, they _do_.

They get happiness, and a house, and a marriage, and even children.

Everything is beautiful.

Their house has a wraparound porch, and their daughters are adorable and perfect.

They get what they both wanted, and it happens.

Every day, they are reminded of the miracle that they are, that their relationship is.

They beat the odds, they found each other and never let go.

They communicate, and work things out, and they’re happy.

It’s never easy, they fight, of course they do.

But behind every argument is love, and passion, and _I care about you so much._

So, they compromise, and they’re happy.

 

_Maybe there are happy endings._

 

So, which one happens?

What option do they take?

_I don’t know._

Do you want a happy ending??

Ok, there it is.

Do you think they’ll never work out?

It’s right there.

Do you think they’ll try and fail?

See above.

_I don’t know what’s going to happen._

_I don’t know how the story is supposed to end._

Because there aren’t always themes, or morals of the story, or satisfying conclusion.

Life isn’t that simple.

But sometimes there are.

Sometimes,

Occasionally,

Things work out.

_This is (not) a love story._

**Author's Note:**

> i know the breakup part is confusing about who's saying what, that was intentional. you can imagine who you think is moe likely, or whatever. the point is it they don't make it work. anyways, thanks for reading! drop a comment/kudos if you liked it, or visit me on twitter(virtuemoirlike). love you all. xx


End file.
